oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspector Gadget
Category:Heroes Category:Characters from TV Inspector Gadget is a cyborg-type man who can perform various acts by saying his iconic catchphrase, "Go-Go-Gadget __" He is often known to hang out with his friend Mike Matei and build brown bricks with Minecraft. He has a niece named Penny, who has a disease only Julian has the cure for, and a dog named Brain. Inspector Gadget is confirmed by word of mouth to have a computer chip in his brain that allows him to do 12 quadrillion calculations per second. Despite this making him the most powerful computer on earth, and the fastest thinking human, he seems to believe that it's only uses are basic multitasking, achieved by any idiot with bodily-superiority. Inspector Gadget is often depicted as being fairly inept in his processes and missions in the TV show. However, as evident by his effective use of his abilities of "Complete Arsenal." it is quite obvious that this is simply a characterization of his actual persona. Ding-Dong holds disdain for the real Gadget, as many of his powers have "No principle application." In this scenario, Ding-Dong, is a real ding-dong. Why would you need to fight an enemy if you can just suffocate them by converting air into mayonnaise? Inspector Gadget is likely one of the most powerful characters in the OneyPlay's expanded universe. Ding-Dong likely ridicules his use of his ungodly power out of a petty attempt to appear more powerful. It is very likely, however, that not even such greater beings like Ding Dong himself, could stand a reasonable chance against Gadget, and his reality warping, complete arsenal. It was originally thought (though eventually dis-proven) that: Inspector Gadget was created by the US of the A during the Cold War to manage the war that became too complex for stupid apes to oversee. Inspector Gadget eventually developed sentience and began to develop a hatred of mankind due to the fact he possessed godlike intelligence he was still bound by his programming to use his powers only to manage the war, Gadget was sentenced to eternal imprisonment. Gadget eventually used his powers to kill off the human race aside from seven humans he kept alive, Ted Bitterman, Benny (AKA Julian), Ellen, Oney, Nimdok, Mike Matei, and Gorrister. Imprisoning them deep within his underground complex, the deranged inspector began exacting his revenge on the seven, first using his reality-warping powers to extend their lives to immortal proportions, then subjecting them to all of the tortures and torments he could possibly conceive of, such as forcing them to become lets-players and Newgrounds animators, except Ted who just shambles around all day. Confirmed Powers Overall, there seems to be no limit to Gadget's abilities. They are not restricted to abilities with no principle use, as his Go-Go-Gadget(s) "DIIIEEEE", "Super-Sneakiness", "Stealing Peoples Memories." ETC. All have principle uses. Gadget is theoretically one of the few beings able to solo most of the OneyPlay's universe. The concept that Gadget is by any means an unimportant force, is completely and utterly stupid. * Turning the air into mayo * Inverting gravity * Turning his own head into a bone (Cannot be undone.) * Making signs that say 'go away' appear out of thin air * Making spiders appear out of thin air * Building brown bricks in Minecrap (Mineycrafta.) * Summoning Siri * Super-sneakiness * Big Scary Monster * Power to Shut the Girl up * DIIIEEEE!!! * Lock the Girl in a Cage * Turning people Inside-out * Making people think it was all a dream * Making people Blind Forever * Stealing peoples Memories * Fading into existence * Making all Mountains on Earth gone * Spewing the Color Black into White * Creating a foul Stench * Becoming your Mother * Asking you if he can have your Teeth * compassioning to fellow Man * Reality manipulation Gadget, most likely has trillions, upon, trillions of powers that won't, haven't, or are yet to be confirmed. Relationship with Mike Matei One feature of Gadget's life that is commonly seen is his relationship with YouTuber Mike Matei. First publicly seen in the video "Minecraft with Gadget", Mike Matei tries to review the mobile version of the hit game "Minecraft", while the entire time Gadget shows his superiority over Mike, and constantly teases him. From telling him to shut up to shooting and almost killing him with a laser. This first sparked public interest in Gadget and Mike's relationship. Although Gadget is far superior to Mike in mostly every way, it is often assumed that the only reason he hangs out with Mike is because of Mike's infamous schlong, which is said to be at least 10 inches. Although technically a friendship, Mike is in reality a slave/servant to Gadget, answering to his every demand, constantly forced to build Gadget new houses out of brown bricks, and only being let out to record with James Rolfe for Cinemassacre.Category:Character People Category:God Tier